Tanchou Japanese Crane
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Nagihiko has a peculiar way of proposing to Rima... Rimahiko


_Tanchou (Japanese Crane)_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; not the characters, plot, or setting. They all belong to Peach-Pit.**_

_A/N: This is just a quick one-shot that popped into my head after I watched a show on _Animal Planet_ about animals all around the world. The moment I heard about the Japanese crane, I knew I had to write this. I hope you all enjoy it!_

-()-

He, her boyfriend, a Mr. Fujisaki Nagihiko, had called her up on the phone last night "Wear warm clothes tomorrow," was all he had said. She had trusted him. Hadn't thought to question him, but now, Rima wished she had.

Being blindfolded and on an airplane to who knows where was not a favorite past time of hers.

But, Rima felt her small hand in the warm embrace of Nagihiko's larger one, and knew that where ever he took her, she would be okay. That didn't excuse his behavior though, the moment she found out what he was up to…she was going to let him have it. At the moment though, she just wanted to get her feet back on the ground.

-()-

Snow, that was the first thing Rima's feet touched as Nagihiko navigated her out of the airport. The loud crunching noise of her feet coming in contact with the crystallized water was enough proof of that. She also noted how the air was cold. Snow and cold air, at this time of the year…She had her suspicions.

Nagihiko's hand was still in hers, it was leading her like a mother would her child. It was somewhat embarrassing, and the lack of sight was starting to frustrate her beyond reason. She just pouted her lip and continued the trek through snow and rocks. Then she started to reason out why Nagihiko had brought her here, of all places.

He wasn't taking her out on a date…at least, she didn't think he was. Nagihiko wasn't _that_ weird, he did normal dates, like going to the movies or having a romantic dinner.

She was sure that this wasn't his way of celebrating their graduation from college. He had a party last week.

And she was certain that this wasn't where he wanted them to start up their business. An entertainment company way out here…Yaya, their future agent (hopefully) would throw a fit. Rima could hear the whine in her voice, "Rima-tan, who would want to come out here to the land of open lands, trees, and snow to audition!?" Yes, that would be Yaya, and while Rima got along okay with her friend when she wasn't being childish…when she was…Rima couldn't deal with it, no matter what she always got ticked.

That had to be the reason why he had brought her here though. There was no other explanation.

"This has nothing to do with our future business, Rima." He chuckled here, "I hope you don't think I'm that stupid to actually buy land here for an entertainment business. It's too far away from society. Okay, well, not _exactly_, but this wouldn't be the ideal location."

Rima was shocked, constantly amazed when he did that: read her mind. She wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but he did. All the time. It was scary in a way. Taking a deep breath, since she could roll her eyes, Rima inquired, "Then please, enlighten me to the reason _why_ we are currently trudging through mountains of snow all the way up in here in Hokkaido." It was a question, but she hadn't intended for it to be one.

Nagihiko hadn't taken it as a question anyway, he was used to her demands by now (he submitted to them sometimes, like now, but most of the time he stood his grounds, a trait that always annoyed her somewhat.) He didn't answer her right away; instead he gently started to untie her blindfold, "Keep your eyes shut though!" He had exclaimed.

She did. Despite this, Nagihiko's hands placed themselves softly against her shut eyelids. "You promise not to hope your eyes." He was teasing her.

"I promise." His hands went away.

"Then let's go."

-()-

A lot of time had passed, that was the only thing Rima was sure about. How much time passed and where they were in Hokkaido exactly, Rima did not know, but sounds (beside the wind blowing and the imprint of footsteps in snow) finally started to reach her ears. Birds. The sound of many birds.

Really, what was her boyfriend up to?

"Open your eyes." His hot breath whispered against her near frozen ear.

She opened them.

White, at first that was all she saw, but then she took note of them: the birds. Birds…dancing on a frozen over lake…But, they weren't just any birds, they were a certain kind of bird. Rima thought hard, she was trying to remember what kind they were.

They were birds that lived in Hokkaido and danced. _Tanchou_. Japanese cranes. That was all she could remember though.

"Japanese cranes mate for life, you know."

She made a quiet sound of agreement, even though she hadn't known that. The sight of the birds, skating across the ice with such elegant movements, amazed her.

"And, when they gather like this, they dance with their mate. They show off their dancing skills to all the other; they show just how much they're in love with each other."

Rima didn't speak right away. A quick glance at Nagihiko was all she needed to confirm what she had thought. "I see…I'd love to, Nagihiko."

"Really?"

"Really. Though, I have to say, you couldn't go with the normal 'getting down on one knee' thing, huh?"

"Nope. I prefer something more symbolic and romantic."

"Really?" She questioned him back, her words echoing his from mere minutes ago.

"Really."

She laughed. "I forgive you. Symbolic and romantic is all right, every once in a while. But-"

"But you prefer comedy. I know. I got you to laugh though, didn't I?"

"You did."

He had.

-()-

He, her husband, A Mr. Fujisaki Nagihiko, had proposed her to in such an odd way. It was idealistic and yet they were still married.

They were still married and every once in a while Fujisaki Rima enjoyed romance over comedy…

"Nagi, hurry up! You look perfectly fine in that suit and you're a _professional dancer_. There's no way that we can lose to Amu and _that man_."

Rima focused her eyes on the stairway; she heard as he rushed out of the bathroom and quickly took to the stairs. He appeared before her eyes, his haired tied back nicely in a low ponytail and a smile on his face. "His name is Ikuto, dear."

Her golden eyes glared, "Hmph. That doesn't matter; we're going to beat them, just like we do every year." Every year, at the New Years party that Amu and _that man_ had.

This year would be no different. They were a pair of Japanese cranes; lovers for life, who showed off their affections in the form of dance, and showed everyone up…Every year.

And it was during those times when they danced together that she recalled her husband's unique proposal, and then Rima would like her romantics.

"Shall we, Milady?"

"Shut up, Nagi."

He chuckled.

Those moments were rare and far in between. Still, she never forgot them. Never.

-()-

_A/N: Sorry about any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes, I didn't read through this as much as I usually do. I want to get it up tonight before I head off to my friend's house tomorrow. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it in a review and (if you haven't) feel free to check out my other (current) _Shugo Chara_ fanfic _Unexpected_. Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
